


כל השאר

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>כל הדברים שג`יני ודראקו שונאים אחד בשניה</p>
            </blockquote>





	כל השאר

 

 

״אז, מי פה מכם הצליח פה לשמור על הלשלוש שלו חי?״ שאל האגריד וספק את כפות ידיו הענקיות בציפייה.

מבין כל תלמידי השנה השישית והשביעית בארבעת בתי הוגוורטס רק נער אחד ממושקף, בעל עיניים ירוקות ושיער שחור והרים את ידו. כל המבטים הסתובבו אליו במהירות והתלמידים יצרו סביבו מעגל גדול, מתבוננים מרותקים בלשלוש המכרסם חסה בהנאה.

הייתה דממה, אפילו לא נשמעו ציוצי ציפורים מכיוון היער האסור.

ואז בלונדי אחד צעד אל אמצע המעגל, התכופף, בחן את הלשלוש ונעמד. הוא הביט על הקהל המצפה לדבריו וסרק את כל המבטים שהופנו איליו בצפייה, פתח את פיו ואמר בדרמטיות: ״גברותי ורבותי, הלשלוש שנשאר בחיים!״

התלמידים פרצו בשאגות צחוק והתמוטטו על האדמה, חובטים באגרופיהם ומוחים דמועות צחוק. דראקו מאלפוי חזר אל מעגל התלמידים וחייך בסיפור למראה הסומק המתפשט במהירות בלחייו של הארי פוטר.

כשג`יני ניגבה את דמעותיה ובלמה את גל הצחוק הבא שלה בגלל מבט משתק של הרמיוני, היא הביטה לכיוון הסלית`רינים ונתקלה במבטו של דראקו מאלפוי שבדיוק הביט לכיוונה. עכשיו גם ג`יני לא יכלה לעצור את גל הצחוק ונפלה על הרצפה, חובטת באדמה בדומה לדין, רון ושיימוס.

״את יודעת הרמיוני, אחרי הכל, יכול להיות שמאחורי גוש החרא הזה שנקרא דראקו מאלפוי מסתתר גם חוש הומור..״ אמרה ג`יני להרמיוני באותו ערב במלתחת הבנות.

״חוש הומור שמנוצל לרעה!״ אמרה הרמיוני בכעס ושקעה בתוך אמבטיית המים החמים שלה.

״ואני אוהבת אותו בכל זאת!״ ג`יני חייכה. למראה הבעת פניה המזועזעת של הרמיוני היא הוסיפה: ״לא את מאלפוי, את חוש ההומור שלו...!״

 

* 

 

״אז מה אמרת שאת הכי אוהבת בו?״ הוא שאל אותה לאחר שסיפרה לו על השיחה הספציפית הזאת עם הרמיוני.

״את חוש ההומור והכריזמה!״ ענתה ג`יני בהתלהבות.

״ומה את הכי שונאת בו?״ הוא שאל בפקפוק, כאילו שבכלל אין מה לשנוא בו והיא סתם מתלהבת.

״את כל השאר!״ היא חייכה.

״זה די הדדי, את יודעת...״ הוא שיתף אותה בהרגשתו, משקר כמובן.

 ״אני יודעת, ובכל זאת, יש לך חוש הומור נפלא, מאלפוי!״ גי`ני עדיין חייכה ושילבה את ידיה בידו.

 ״את יודעת בכל שאר הדברים שאני שונא בך נמצאת גם הילדותיות.״ הוא ציין והפנה מבט מזלזל לידיהם השלובות.

 ״ובכל שאר הדברים שאני שונאת בך, נמצאת גם הרגישות והרומנטיות הבלתי נסבלת,״ היא נחרה.

״ובכל שאר הדברים שאני שונא בך יש גם את הגריפינדוריוּת הדביקה...״

״ובכל שאר הדברים שאני שונאת בך, יש את הסלית`ריניוּת המרושעת...!״

״ואת השיער האדום הזה...״ 

״והאף החד הזה..!״

״ואת חוסר היכולת שלך לשקר כמו שצריך...״

״ואת היכולת שלך לזהות מתי אני משקרת וזה לא הולך לי...״ 

״ואת הניסיונות העלובים לסיים וויכוח שבו ברור שאני מנצח...״

״ואת האטימות, חוסר ההתחשבות, חוסר הטאקט, הישירות, החוצפה, הרוע, הגועל, הציניות וגם את ה-״ שטף דבריה נקטע כשדראקו הניח את ידו על פיה ואמר בחיוך ניצחון שסגר את הדיון: ״ובכל זאת, אני עדיין זוכה לסקס בשני וחמישי...״

הם המשיכו להתהלך במסדרון שלובי-ידיים כשלבסוף דראקו אמר: ״את יודעת, אני חושב שנפריד בין הסקס וכל השאר...״

״כן, כדאי...״ ג`יני הסכימה. 

״כדי שלא יהיו אי הבנות וכאלה...״ דראקו הוסיף במהירות, ״וגם כי מחר יום שני...״

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> תודה למיה אחת4000 על התקציר והניקוד


End file.
